Camilla Mansa
Camilla Mansa was a young herbalist who studied for a short time at Bloodfeather University. She stopped her studies two years in after she had a hard time focusing and decided to get some life experience first. Armed with the bare-bones of herbalist remedies, Camilla Mansa joined the Seas the Day crew, at a discounted pay, to let her practice and to get some life experience before she dare spend the rest of her life behind some desk pawning of remedies. History Born in the budding city of Swordstone, Camilla was a child of an alchemist and a professional gardener. So, naturally Camilla took interest in both professions. While not a prodigy, Camilla learned quickly and could easily make connections to concepts and ideas that were much harder for others to understand so quickly. She was a natural fit for Bloodfeather university. There was only one issue, Camilla had an attention problem. Camilla was a student who had a hard time focusing in class. She would often catch herself fidgiting with her quill, shaking her leg(s), tapping her feet, or even snapping her fingers. She became so disruptive sometimes that professors were forced to ask her to leave the classroom. Despite all this, Camilla's grades were still top of her class. Though being in the University felt cramped to her, to the point where near the end of her time there, her grades began to suffer. Seeing this, her parents talked with her, and agreed with Camilla that she needs to get out of the University, at least for a little while. On the promise that Camilla would get a job to help support herself. Though Camilla agreed, it was definitely a job her parents did not expect her to take. While the Seas the Day was in port, Camilla saw the Unicorn figurehead and wanted to move in to investigate, but she wasn't sure. She always found talking with new people odd, and stressful. She was always afraid she would make a fool of herself. But while she was contemplating and mindlessly walking towards the ship, she was cut off by Awino and Rini. She asked if they were looking to hire. Rini dismissed her immediately, telling her to buzz off, but Awino stepped forward and held our her hand and asked her name. "I don't know Camilla, are we?" Camilla said, "...Yes?" in a rather confused tone. Awino winked and brought her to the captain immediately. Awino told Plum she was responding to his flyer, to which Plum responded "What flyer?" and the door was shut on the two of them. Confused, Plum got to interrogating, and then just talking with Camilla. Eventually the two came to an understanding and Plum decided to let Camilla on full time, with the promise that if a fight ever were to break out on the ship, that she would not get involved. Personality Smart, but hard to keep focus, Camilla is a ball of positivity and curiosity. She enjoys discovering new things and being around friends, though she also found meeting new people stressful. It was an odd sensation for her. Her need to make new friends constantly being fought back by her inherit shyness. She practically forced herself to talk to someone on the Seas the Day crew, just on a chance. A chance that she won't regret, or at least she tries to tell herself that. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Seas the Day Category:BtDS